1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for remotely controlling a camera.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-107091, filed May 21, 2013, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging systems are known in which a portable terminal (such as a smartphone) having an imaging section and a display section and an imaging unit (such as a digital camera) having an imaging section are connected to each other through wireless communication, and the imaging unit is controlled from the portable terminal Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-186698 discloses an example of the imaging system. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-186698 discloses that image data is transmitted from the digital camera to the portable terminal after the portable terminal is wirelessly connected to the digital camera, and an image captured by the digital camera is displayed on the display section of the portable terminal in which the image data is received. In addition, when a user performs a zoom operation on a display screen of the portable terminal in a state where the image captured by the digital camera is displayed on the display section of the portable terminal, zoom settings of the digital camera are changed.
An imaging system in which a portable terminal as a camera operating terminal and an imaging unit as a camera operate in conjunction with each other has the following advantages.
(1) It is possible to use a high-quality image from the imaging unit in the portable terminal.
(2) An image captured by the imaging unit is displayed on a display section of the portable terminal, and thus it is possible to delete contents of the display section of the imaging unit, and to achieve a reduction in cost.
(3) It is possible to use various video data through application software of the portable terminal